Who Knew?
by a.mad.grin
Summary: In which Sadie and Nico meet. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 Prologue - Sadie

**A:N/First story,YES! It's gonna be Sadico, SadiexNico. Both 3rd POV and characters if you want, I'll respond. No flames intended.**

**S **

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I sighed as I flopped onto my white canopy bed in the 21st Nome.

I was clearly as bored as it gets.

Even as the head of the Mansion/Nome with Amos, I was still dying from boredom.

I thought about life, how different it is with Carter, my own brother as the Pharaoh of Egypt! And how my father is a blue skinned, Lord of the Dead and Egyptian afterlife(not really new news).

Creepy though.

And now, permanently, I am Isis's host, with her full power bestowed down to me, and Carter with Horus's power. I was sweating terribly after I finished sparing with him.

At least I got to my goal which was getting Carter to admit we were at the same level.

When we spared, I was always trying to knock him unconscious or see a tint of red liquid.

Once we have destroyed the training room, due to our fight, he has given up, all "Okay!We're at the same level of powers!

It was my goal for an entire month, and know I was _désespérément ennuyer de l'ennui._

I thought about how my love life has been, Hathor must despise me, letting Jaz take Walt/Anubis away from me.

Whoever thought W.A and Jaz were the type to cheat!

Just the thought has gotten me teary. _No, I will not cry about a man, nor shall remember what he has done to kill me not physically, but emotionally._

I've started wondering it was high time for me to visit father in the Land of the Dead. Surely,it would take her mind off of things.

Then, _WHOOSH_. I got a one of my Brilliant-Sadie's-got-an-Incredibly-Brilliant-Idea brainwave, meaning either Uncle Amos or Carter may not find out. I was pondering if I shall leave a note.

_But if they did find out, which most likely would happen, note or no, I know they can see through my great lies, meaning they'd send a SWAT team to find me, _I thought sarcastically, scoffing at my uncle and mostly at my brothers insolence.

Honestly I was 14, for Sekhmet's sake!

I took a 5 minute shower, not wanting any time to waste.

I quickly put on my new army patterned leather combat boots, slipped a T-shirt with big bold letters that are blood red plastered, spelling out three letters;

W A R

I put my leather jacket and kept my silver streaks of color in my hair.

Horrible for magic, I know.

But today, I wasn't an Egyptian Magician,

I was a tourist.

_To the Banished city,_ as Uncle Amos has said.

But who knew I'd meet a certain son of Hades?

Or taken to a camp?

Not me, for sure.

All I knew was that I was off to Manhattan!

_Who knew?_

**Well, that's just a prologue, for the lack of length. Anywho,what do you think? There will be cussing in the next chapter, due to Sadie's anger. I hope this is unique, when I step in your moccasins, seeing it from your POV. Oh! Speaking of POV,do you think it should be Sadie's and Nico's ,or a 3****rd**** person?**

**P.S;That part with the different language? French.**

**_désespérément ennuyer de l'ennui__=Desperately bored of boredom._**

**'till next time,**

**~A.F.I.L.A.W **


	2. Chapter 2 - Nico

**~Enjoy~**

**N **

**I**

**C**

**O**

I snarled at the next camper who's stared at me.

I mean, hello, can't you get a clue that I'm extremely tired?

Sure, it's been ages since the War of the Earth has happened.

But I'm pretty sure that _you _don't know the exhaustion of shadow-traveling, what,5 times nonstop?

I thought not.

I groaned at my boredom and opened the skull carved door and walked into the Hades cabin.

I flopped on the coffin-like shaped bed with the silk, dark as night bed sheet, and thought.

About life of course.

For Percy and Annabeth, their normal life and love life is going good fabulously.

Just look at them, I thought glaring out the window, pondering on the way they no longer have any worries.

Percy was 18,along with Annabeth, and were rolling in the beach sand. Percy has been chatting constantly about how he wants to, 'Pop the question'. I told him nobody is stopping you, and he was like,

"Oh yeah? Then where is the wisdom goddess placed in? Did you forget that's Annebeth's mother and how I have to get her blessing?"

Ever since I told him he should just ask Athena, whereas , he lost it.

"Don't I look like I value my life! "he screamed.

I, of course, wasn't fazed by his sudden change of demeanor. Instead, I got shadow tendrils to get him TO SIT DOWN.

Honestly, he was still a tad bit angry with me.

And, let me just tell you, my love life sure as fuck isn't pretty.

I mean, even if I fell for one girl in my entire life, I just _had _to fall for her.

Thalia Grace.

I mean, what was I thinking? There are so many things wrong with liking/loving/dating her.

· She is a freaking hunter of a maiden goddess, making her a maiden herself!

· Jason or Zeus would never allow it

· She barely knew I exists

· She never comes to camp

The last encounter I had with her is when the Hunters were working with the Amazons.

The only time I saw her was when she was taking Reyna, For the Amazonian Queen Hylla her sister.

We didn't even talk, and I remember blushing furiously.

I sighed and grimaced at the thought of love, it wasn't new that Aphrodite didn't like him much.

I dragged myself out of my bed and slipped on a black short sleeved shirt with silver markings that Hades knew what it was.

When I felt a tingle on my back, I said apologizing _Sorry father_.

_If you insist,_ Hades said sighing in my head.

I put on black skinny jeans, and due to the weather, I didn't feel like wearing my aviator jacket.

I was getting ready to go somewhere, perhaps McDonalds, rather than going to the pavilion to eat dinner when the conch horn was blown.

But, of course, before I left, I went to the Stoll's in the Hermes cabin.

I'm not risking _any _stupid little pranks.

For example, I don't want it spray painted neon colors.

Although I made Chris R. pay by making skeletons dance outside his cabin, Clarisse beated me to a pulp. I shuddered at the thought, I still had those nightmares.

I do plan on making Chris pay, just not precisely yet.

Those thoughts left me one I stood at a certain caduceus craved door before S.T inside.

Conner screamed when he noticed me standing there when he didn't hear the door open.

I smirked when I saw his fear, before he started yelling "I didn't do anything, I swear to the Styx!"

"Where are the rest of you? "I asked coldly ignoring his begs.

I noticed him scrambling a journal behind him and I knew the second I saw it.

"I-I'm not sure, "he stuttered "I know some of them are still eating and Travis is in the Demeter cabin, doing something with K-Katie."

I nodded and added to my to-do list to get my hands on the prank notebook.

Hey, just because I'm the son of the Underworld, who said I can't like pranking?

I went to the Big House, told Chiron and Dionysus with lots of convincing to let me go to McDonalds.

Before I went to the Hermes table outside the pavilion and warned them not to touch my cabin.

I was passing the Demeter's cabin when I heard an awfully familiar voice.

"Hey Death Boy, wait up! "Travis screeched floating or hovering in the air above me with the winged flying shoes from his father.

I saw Katie Gardener with her legs wrapped around his waist and hands around his neck quite tightly.

"Travis West Stoll, you better land on the earth this second before I make the earth swallow you!"she snarled and yelled.

Apparently ,nobody was around, and nobody seemed to here this racket.

"I love you to! "he yelled back to Katie.

Once he landed, I watched much to my amusement, Katie's slap echo down the strawberry fields we stood in. You could see the red hand mark on his face.

**(I'll describe how they look in Sadie's POV)**

He was rubbing his right cheek, muttering how he wondered a girl who looked like such, could be so strong.

Katie sneered at him and "Stoll, I dare you to do that again, I'm a fuck you up!"

"I'm thinking all I'm free from then on. "He piped wiggling his brows which earned him a punch in the guts.

I S.T to the Big house and back, after taking the popcorn on the table and watched the scene unfold.

I would get a sandwich, but I want to go to MC.D on an empty stomach.

Once Travis was bruised badly but not enough to show (other then him curled in a ball, wincing) Katie asked where if I was going to MC.D, and why I would tell Conner.

I growled lowly, wondering how Conner knew that.

"So you really are! "she exclaimed ,"Great! You don't mind me and Stoll#1 coming along right? "motioning her and Travis who was on all four/his hands and knees.

"U-Uh," I stuttered trying to think of an excuse to get out of this.

"Two demigods that are children of one of the Five kids of Rhea and Cronus, along with a son of Hermes would attract a lot of monsters," I said proud of my answer.

Which Katie didn't hear.

"C'mon West, let's go! "she muttered to the son of Hermes.

"O-"he wheezed "-K."

**_A couple minutes later_**

We were inside Argus's Van all squished in the backseat, me in the middle with Katie on my right and Travis on my left. "You know, "Travis spoke up, breaking the silence and seemed to be healed pretty well.

"I can't remember the last time I left camp to the mortal world, "he continued .

"I have to agree on that, Travis "Katie said.

Once we were in Brooklyn, I grabbed their hands without warnings, S.T them to the front of some random McDonalds in the city.

But it was just our luck to find a girl who was cornered by an army of monsters lead by a Lamia, right?

But who knew she was the love of my life?

_Who Knew?_

** A:N/Instead of labeling this chapter number 1, I'm thinking about making it a bit on Nico's side, you know, Greeks. But then again, I can consider it a chapter due to lengths.**

**Tell me, what do you think of the story so far?**

**Hopefully, Nico isn't to OOC.**

**Did I mention that there's a small Blood of Olympus spoiler scene?**

**OH, and do you think I should make a song-fic in the next chapter, in Sadie's world? Maybe what instrument?**

**That's one thing they will have in common.**

**~A.F.I.L.A.W**


End file.
